


Public whore

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in One Hole, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Omega Draco Malfoy, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Public Humiliation, Rentboy Draco Malfoy, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 战后，魔法部决定让德拉科•马尔福成为全巫师界的公共娼妓以赎清他的罪孽。轮奸/强奸/怀孕/ABO/言语侮辱警告基本上就是小德被轮流操，叫婊子以及怀孕www【打了警告，不喜欢的不用看谢谢】
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Public whore

跪下，那个Alpha说。

德拉科没有听从他的话。

语言是他最后一层遮羞布。当他被打趴的时候，唯一能让他引以为傲的东西就是他并没有彻底服从。是的，他被打趴下，他被打倒了，但他没有被打败。他不可能被打败。他是一个马尔福——他不会低头。

“会咬人的婊子，”Alpha用露骨的、调笑的眼光看着他。“夹紧你的小屁股吧，宝贝。你还能坚持多久呢？”

那是一间阴冷、潮湿、狭小的牢房。

他们把德拉科草草地扔在那里，仍在一堆破布和带着血腥味的脏水上。德拉科蜷缩着，粗喘着气，慢吞吞地站起来，整理着长袍的下摆。

“食死徒婊子，”为首的那个棕发Alpha高声叫道，“还在试图反抗吗，小家伙？这可是威森加摩的判决。你现在是整个巫师界的公共娼妓了，免费的。庆幸你长得还算不错吧。光是躺着张开双腿就能免受阿兹卡班的酷刑，还能有什么比这还幸运吗？”

德拉科看不见他的表情；听不清他的声音。他的世界——他的五感，因为在阿兹卡班长达六个月的监禁，已经变得非常虚弱了。在只能勉强保证一日一餐的折磨下，他的躯干变得形销骨立，肌肤和皮肉都只为活着而活着。他纤长的四肢滑稽地垂在身侧，死死地抓着长袍的下摆。某种可怜的自我保护机制。他想。

谁能救他呢？没有人。他早就失去任何希望，早就不觉得自己能逃过这场浩劫，这场折磨，这个地狱。他希望六个月的折磨能让自己看起来更憔悴丑陋一些，以稍稍抑制这群禽兽的兽欲，可是没有用。他依然是美丽的——尽管他自己并不知道。

折磨和苦难只让他更加瘦弱了，憔悴得像一道没有营养的月光。但月光依旧是月光。他那银灰色的大眼睛、淡金色的眼睫、柔软的嘴唇仍然能给这群Alpha带来无穷的遐想。

十几个Alpha纷拥上前，折断了德拉科挣扎的手腕，分开了他那颤抖的双腿。虚弱的Omega根本没有足够的力气反抗，就被饥渴的男人们剥去了蔽体的衣物。

男人们欣赏着曾经的马尔福少爷，如今的食死徒、阶下囚、巫师界公共娼妓那如月色般洁白的大腿、形状姣好的腰线，纤长的脖颈，漂亮的面容，不约而同地呼吸一窒。他将会成为他们的了——每个人都有机会做他的第一个男人，用他身上的任何部位满足自己的欲望，用嘴，用屁股，用腿，都是被允许的。只要不让他死掉，怎么玩都可以，怎么在他身上找寻快乐都是合法的、甚至是免费的。

“该死的婊子，”一个金发的Alpha已经感受到了自己胯下的坚挺，急促喘息着说，“我要你那淫荡的小嘴舔我的下面，帮我吸出来。”

“那我要操这个贱货的屁股，嗯，贱货？”另一个棕发的Alpha邪笑着捏紧德拉科白皙的臀部，在上面留下了清晰的指痕，“尊贵的马尔福小少爷的第一次，哈哈，这可能是你最紧的一次吧，母狗。”

两个先行动的Alpha立刻摆好了位置，让虚弱的Omega呈跪趴状横亘在两人中间。掐着他下巴的Alpha毫不费力地掰开了Omega那柔软、丰盈、湿润的唇瓣，这张曾经只含过糖果、蛋糕的贵族的嘴巴被迫吞下了男人泛着腥气的阴茎。紫红色的巨物毫不怜惜地狠狠插入德拉科的口腔，在Omega柔软脆弱的喉舌中搅动着；强烈的男性气味让虚弱的Omega差点昏厥过去，条件反射地流出了生理性的泪水。他颤抖着想要干呕，想要逃离Alpha凌虐的魔掌，可是男人早已掐着他的脖子让他无法反抗一分一毫。

“好好舔，你这个妓女，”男人哈哈大笑地说着，“如果你敢咬，我就打碎你的牙齿，听明白了吗？”

德拉科不能说话；他说不出来。长期的饥饿和折磨已经让他连保持清醒都无比困难。塞在他嘴里的东西强势地刺进他的口腔，在他的喉咙深处不断冲撞，让他泛起一阵阵强烈的恶心感——他想逃走，离开，吐出这团恶心的巨物，可是男人的大掌紧紧禁锢着他的下巴，固定着他的下颚，阴茎以一种疯狂的频率操弄着他的嘴巴。

“呜嗯——”

他要呼吸不上来了。腥臭味和口腔被堵的窒息感让他几乎要晕了过去。男人操着他的嘴巴，强迫他的脸贴近他胯下那团浓密的毛发，毫不留情地用德拉科柔嫩的喉咙满足自己的快感。

“你这个荡妇的喉咙真紧，”Alpha满足地大叫道，感受着德拉科的喉咙按摩着他的龟头，快感如浪潮一样刺激着他的全身——该死的，光是一张嘴巴就能如此舒服，“就那么想要我的老二插你吗，嗯？”

似乎感受到了男人在德拉科身上体会到的无上快感，棕发的Alpha也无法按捺下腿间颤抖发热的欲望了。他不费吹灰之力就褪下了德拉科洁白的内裤，让Omega那被白嫩臀峰夹在中间的粉红色小穴暴露在空气当中。

“呜！”

感受到下体被摆弄的德拉科惊恐地想要反抗，可是其他Alpha已经不约而同地摁住了他的手臂，让他的后穴继续暴露在贪婪的视线当中。紧贴在他身后的Alpha早已饥渴万分，勉强用两根指头深入Omega柔软的甬道内扩张了一下——正如他们所料，Omega天生适应性爱的身体已经非常柔软、温热，带着尚未被开发过的诱人的清香和紧致。

棕发的Alpha并没有兴趣爱抚这具贞洁的身体，只顾用这公共娼妓的后面满足下身越发疼痛的欲望；他草草地扩张了一下之后，就按住德拉科的臀部毫不客气地插了进去。

“啊——呜啊、嗯……”虚弱的Omega尖叫着，尽管身体分泌着体液，但这还是他绝对意义上的初次，被撕裂的疼痛依旧清晰明显，几乎让他疼得快要晕倒过去。陌生的异物像烙铁一样毫不留情地捅穿他的肚子，他最私密的地方——那个他绝对不能让任何人进入的地方——

“操，好紧——啊——”Alpha舒爽地大叫道，无上的快感让他兴奋地打了一下德拉科的臀部，“果然是个雏儿——”

“快点，亨利，”房间里其他的Alpha不耐烦地催促道，“快点办完，还有一堆人等着用他呢。”

“听见了吗，嗯，小少爷？”Alpha毫不留情地抽插着，揉捏着德拉科柔嫩的屁股，“夹紧点，让我射出来，做好你的工作，小婊子。”

德拉科被夹在两个男人中间，虚弱到快要甚至不清，被强硬地吞下他们的巨物。他的双腿因为长时间的跪趴，几乎已经麻木到失去知觉；只有后方Alpha肆无忌惮的贯穿才提醒着他他的身体正在被贯穿、撕裂。

他正在被操干，被一个他不知道姓名也认不出来的陌生男人。他正像一个翻倒巷里的便宜妓女一样，被掰开双腿，身体被阴茎狠狠地钉在原位，每一次撞击都几乎将他捅穿，那人的阴茎对他来说过于大了，活生生地撑开了他柔嫩的甬道，将他塑造成Alpha性器的形状。

这是他的第一次。这就是他的第一次——不是和他爱的人，甚至都不是和爱他的人；他被一个陌生人，一个叫他“婊子”、“娼妓”的陌生人夺走了贞操。

好疼。他想。好疼……

操弄他嘴巴的人终于射了出来，腥臭的精液尽数灌进了德拉科的嘴里。男人捏紧他的喉咙，逼迫他咽下自己的种子。德拉科没有反抗、没有挣扎；他什么也做不了。他任由男人像对待一个垃圾桶或者是承载他精液的容器一样，将他的脑袋随手扔在地上。

“婊子的嘴巴不错，”男人评价道，“谁还想试试？”

很快就有一堆人走上前来，都迫不及待地想要尝尝这个诱人的Omega嘴巴的滋味。两个Alpha推搡着、争夺着，终于决定互相礼让，让德拉科同时含进他们两个，服侍两根迫不及待的阴茎。

曾经纯洁、美丽、高傲的德拉科·马尔福现在满嘴都是上一个人腥臭的精液，嘴唇和鼻尖上沾满着对方深金色的体毛。他被两个男人强硬地掰开嘴巴，一次吞进两根急不可耐的阴茎。很显然，两根巨物不可能在他狭窄的口腔里都得到服侍，于是德拉科的腮帮子便高高地鼓起，脸颊上沾满着精液和泪痕。

男人们并没有体谅他们的玩物、囚犯和奴隶，而是兴奋地立刻便开始操弄德拉科的嘴巴，从紧致的快感中又一次得到满足。

凌虐他小穴的Alpha在餍足之后终于释放了，粗大的阴茎前端深深地埋在德拉科那柔软紧致的生殖腔里，畅快淋漓地膨胀、射精。所有的Alpha都有让Omega怀孕的天性，但翻倒巷那些收钱的妓女可不会让他们都这么做——还好，这个公共娼妓不需要任何人对他负责，所以每个人都可以随时射进他的生殖腔里面，用精液填满Omega用来受孕的柔软地带。

德拉科抽泣着，呜咽着，勉强挤出一点力气想要哀求男人不要射进他的里面。那是他最后的尊严。他不能怀上他们任何一个人的孩子。他们可以操他，可以玩弄他，如果他无法反抗的话——可是他不能怀上他们的孩子——

“都射进里面了，宝贝，每一滴都给你了，”Alpha满足地大笑道，“怀上我的孩子吧，嗯？”

第五个、或是第六个——当差不多五六个Alpha操过德拉科的后面时，他原先紧致的后穴已经完全扩张、松弛了。

虚弱麻木的Omega依旧维持着跪趴的姿势，嘴巴被迫吞咽着精液和阴茎。他的屁股悬在半空中，后穴对所有Alpha公开，已经撑得有三个指头那么宽，粘稠的、不知是谁的精液从满溢的甬道里一滴滴地向外流淌着。他的后穴已经被操得肿胀发红，沾着不同颜色的卷曲的体毛，显示着他的身体承受过不同男人的证明。

他的小腹已经完全鼓胀，灌满了不同Alpha喷射进去的精液。生殖腔已经完全被塞满，吃力地消化着男人们播种下去的种子。

被凌虐过五六轮的Omega现在已经彻底放弃了抵抗，甚至也没有了神智。被强迫插入和侵犯的耻辱感已经没有了，取而代之的是空洞和麻木。一个、两个、三个、四个、五个……他们每个人都疯狂地大笑着，叫着他“娼妓”和“婊子”，在他身上满足欲望，射精，把他不想要的、肮脏的精液射进他的生殖腔。

“你是我们公用的精液垃圾桶，婊子，”一个男人一边操着他一边说道，“你就只有这样的用处，懂吗？把每一滴都喝掉，然后生十几个、几十个孩子。你什么都不是，你只是一分钱都不用掏就可以插进来的一个肮脏的小穴。”

德拉科不再挣扎。不再厌恶。不再恶心。

他甚至不再有感觉。

当第十个人在他的小穴中发泄过后，剩下的Alpha面对着的是已经被操得松松软软、不成形状的糜烂后穴。一个等了很久的Alpha急不可耐地掏出自己的阴茎，就着其他人射过的精液的润滑十分顺利地挤入了德拉科的身体，随后怒不可遏地扇了他一巴掌。

“夹紧点，贱货，”他愤怒地说道，“你下面的洞都松了！你不懂得怎么叫我们舒服点吗？”

然而，虚弱的Omega已经没有力气再夹紧自己的双腿；他的身体已经过于酸痛肿胀，大腿已经被操得无法合拢。Alpha只好叫来另一个男人，像夹三明治一样把德拉科夹在他们中间，两根阴茎一起插入松垮的小穴，这才堪堪让这具被操得松垮散架的身体变得紧致一些。

“啊——好紧——好舒服——”

“吸得好厉害啊，嗯？哈哈哈哈，这么想要男人的老二……你这个贱货……”

Omega已经没有感觉了。后穴的感觉早已不再属于他自己。那里承受了太多的侵犯，太多的疼痛，太多的麻木。只有被两根同时插入时，这陌生的感觉才让他从麻木当中稍微回过神来。他好像终于意识到发生了什么，痛苦地、颤抖着张开嘴，想要让这些伤害他的Alpha们退出去。

可是他说不出话——他的喉咙已经被操肿了、操哑了。

他们捏着他的屁股完成了最后一轮的射精。德拉科不知道两个人是谁最终捅进了他的生殖腔，又或者是两个人一起。他的身体里已经承载了太多足够的精液，足以让他诞下数十个孩子。

“好淫荡的屁股，这婊子，”一个人掐了一把他的臀部，淫笑着说，“这么扁，却吸得我这么厉害。”

“我们还会再来的，婊子，”另一个人也笑了，“毕竟操你可不要钱，我敢说巫师界每个人都想免费来一发的。”

他们大笑着离开了房间。

巫师界唯一的公开娼妓的事情早已经不是秘密。

现在，它已经变成了每个单身成年Alpha最淫荡的春梦来源。

每个人都知道，在魔法部神秘事务司旁边的一个小房间里，有一个永远在怀孕的Omega娼妓。只要经过合法登记并且是单身成年Alpha都可以约个时间在他的身上享受任何乐趣，口交，插入，手活，什么都可以。并且——魔法部不收你一分钱。

当然，各种道具和药物也是被允许的，只要不至于伤害到他的性命。

每个渴望来一发免费性爱的Alpha都要几批几批地排队，分不同的时间进入关押Omega娼妓的牢房，耐心地等待自己可以占用他小穴的时间——或者，不介意的话，和别人一起来。

不必担心他的服侍不能让你满意；各种不用效果的春药能让这个被性爱折磨到麻木的Omega服从于本能，呻吟着、喘息着，摆出各种淫荡的姿势，跪在他的客人面前用嘴巴或者后穴服务他们。

当然，他同时也是一个绝妙的生育机器——每年他都会诞下一个或两个孩子，由魔法部负责检测巫师血统的工作人员把他们送到他们的父亲身边，如果他们愿意，可以随时把孩子们带走抚养。

这个巫师界的公共娼妓是每一个男巫师纾解压力、放松心情的绝妙工具。

而这无疑是魔法部史上最为英明正确的决定。

END


End file.
